Breaking Resolutions
by pinchofimagination
Summary: It had only been the new year for a week, but Lily Evans had already broken almost all of her new years resolutions. In which Lily can't stop thinking about stupid James Potter, even though her new years resolutions stated that that was definitely not supposed to happen.


It had only been the new year for a week, but Lily Evans had already broken almost all of her new years resolutions.

The first one she broke had been accidental. She hadn't mean to walk across the fields by the lake where a very sweaty James Potter was running laps, pausing only to do sit-ups every so often, and she hadn't mean to spend most of her free period watching him exercise; a habit she'd picked up at the start of the year. But she had, so that was one resolution down. This also affected another resolution, as she spent so much time watching him she forgot her friends were planning on studying together in the hour, and missed time with them all because stupid James Potter had to run around and look absolutely beautiful.

The next resolution was broken a day later, as she sat next to Remus, hoping he'd bring James up, so Lily could talk about him a little more. Remus didn't, so Lily resorted to prompting him for bits of information, namely about whichever girl James was into now. Remus saw straight through her little plan, and ended up sitting in silence for the rest of the lesson, hoping Lily would stop talking about James.

Three days later, Lily broke three resolutions within the space of an hour. She didn't realise this until she was up in her dorm later, regretting every word that had fallen out of her big mouth. Of course it made sense for them to patrol together, being Head Boy and Girl, but James didn't realise Lily was pairing them together with reason, the first resolution down. She broke the next one almost immediately, and continued to tear it to tatters for the rest of the evening. With each giggle and soft punch on James' arm when he was a step too far, Lily found it was far too easy to flirt with James, so it was in no way her fault this resolution was gone. The final resolution had been broken the second it sprung to mind.

Lily Evans simply couldn't stop thinking about kissing James Potter.

She'd be sat in some lesson, and glance to her right, where he was sat, and suddenly she'd be filled with an inexplicable urge to run her fingers down the back of his neck, and to tug on his hair as she pressed their lips together. These thoughts were getting more and more frequent. She could barely be in close proximity to James without wanting to wrap her arms around his waist and lean her cheek against the warmth of his chest. At the minute, her favourite thing to think about was biting on his bottom lip, as he-

"Lily!" Her shoulder shook and her eyes flickered fully open. Realising where she was, Lily tried to push that thought to the back of her mind, accepting the hand she was being offered and getting to her feet. "Did you hear what I was saying?"

"Not a word." Lily smiled sheepishly, as she tried to keep the blood from running up to her cheeks, and letting her flaming red face give her away. There was a warm chuckle as she was offered a smile.

"I said we should probably do another lap of this area before heading back, and you just stared forward chewing on your bottom lip." This time Lily couldn't help it, as she felt her cheeks warm up a little.

"Miles away." She stammered, then began marching away from him, muttering about her idiocy under her breath.

"Hey Lily, wait up!" He called, jogging after her, and Lily slowed her pace as he reached her. Risking a look to her side, she noted his hair was messier than usual, whatever he was talking about had got him enthusiastic, and his eyes seemed brighter behind the frames. "Right, so there we were, hiding in that broom cupboard on the fourth floor and Sirius-" Ah, pranking. Lily tuned out of the conversation as she begin to study him closely, enjoying his company and the way she could be comfortable stood besides him, when last year they couldn't have a conversation hold the arguing. His hands waved through the air, punctuating each sentence he spoke, and his eyes widened as he laughed at something funny he had said. Lily couldn't stop the smile creeping up her face as she watched him, entranced. Then he froze, and turned to face Lily, a smirk turning his features arrogant. "You aren't listening, are you?" Lily smiled unabashedly.

"Nope." James shook his head and glanced down at the floor before looking up at Lily, his teeth showing through his smile. Neither of them spoke a word as they continued to watch each other, the air hanging between them, until James gulped nervously and looked away.

"Lily," he muttered. "If you don't stop looking at me like that then I will kiss you, and I wont feel sorry about doing so." The breath caught in her throat, and yet she couldn't move her eyes away from him. Though something inside her was calling out for her to break her hold, a much bigger part was telling her not to. It was part curiosity, and part longing for James Potter to kiss her, though she wouldn't dare say that aloud. She watched him as he turned back to face her, the smile wiped off his face, as he studied her intensely, before stepping slightly closer towards her. Lily's own smile started to shrink, as she felt as though she was melting under his burning gaze. Remaining stationary, Lily looked James in the eye, and he began to duck slightly, until his head wasn't much higher than hers, and pressed his lips against Lily's. His touch was warm, soft, and Lily couldn't help but smile as she felt one of his arms wrap loosely around her back, as the other moved to rest against the back of her neck. Her arms moved of their own accord, one moving to wrap her fingers through his hair, and the other resting on his hip, pulling him ever so closer towards her. Their lips broke apart, and Lily moved to rest against James's chest to hide the blush growing on her face, and the smile threatening to crack it. James lay his head on top of hers, ecstatic. "Did I just kiss Lily Evans?" He wondered aloud, and Lily giggled softly in his arms, causing him to pull her tighter against his body.

"About time too." Lily smiled, for once pleased that she'd broken a resolution, one she never thought possible; kiss James Potter.

* * *

Neither of them said a word after they had broken apart and wandered back up to the common room, though glances and smiles were shared often between them. Rejoining their friends sat on the couches around the table, they replied with one word answers when others inquired about the patrols, pausing only to smirk at one another, each one warm from their secret buried inside them. One by one, each person began to drift towards their dorm, but Lily and James remained stationary, an unspoken agreement hanging between them. When they were alone, Lily stood and moved to sit next to James, glancing up at him nervously as he grinned down at her.

"You just couldn't stay away, couldn't you Evans?" Lily smirked and prodded him with her elbow, leaning back against the couch and resting her head against his arm.

"What do we do now?" She asked eventually, silently pleading with James to answer the questions coursing through her mind.

"Whatever we want Lily." He said, resting his head against the top of hers and leaning slightly closer towards her.

"I mean what are we?" She continued, and James tried not to laugh.

"What do you want us to be, Lily. I mean friends is easier-"

"Yeah." Lily interrupted, embarrassed that she had thought James would want to be something more now. He was all about the chase. James sighed, hearing Lily's voice and mistaking it for relief. "Friends is good."

"No it isn't. Friends sucks." Moving away, she glanced at him, her confusion written clearly across her face.

"But you just said you want to be friends."

"You didn't let me finish!" He teased, then sighed. "Look Lily, I want to be more than friends, but I'm willing to settle for being friends, if that's what you want." James said. Moving back to press against him, Lily lay her head on his arm.

"I want to be more than friends too." She smiled softly, and James slipped his arm around her shoulder, trying to refrain from letting his joy burst out of him in a shrill giggle. Turning slightly to glance down at the mass of red hair lying against him, James felt as though he could have conjured a thousand patronuses in that moment. He lowered his head, and gently kissed the top of hers because, well, just because he could.

* * *

A/N: So I utterly suck. I wrote this for hpprompts fic exchange over the holidays, and this was supposed to be posted about a month ago but I've had all sorts of problems I shan't bore you with so I'll just apologise again, especially to my secret santa reader!

sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrys orrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorr ysorrysorrysorrysorrysorryso rrysorry

Also I'm going to try and write more things more often now exams are over (huge cheers!) so drop me a request here or at my tumblr and I will try to write something up for you.

Reviews are going to watch x factor live tomorrow like the teenage child I am.

Emily:)


End file.
